hoja de Uzumaki Naruto
by 09060906
Summary: When others step forward, some stay behind.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: First story, help wanted R & R!

Naruto was doing his daily check up.

_Oooookay lets get to the facts_

_I just died_

_I am in a white desert…_

_I have a hole in my stomach_

_I look like a mini kyuubi!_

_I am wearing a mask covering the top of my head_

_I am alone_

Those 6 facts stayed with Naruto Uzumaki till he became a Vasto Lord which destroyed fact 4. But during the transformation into a Vasto Lord he gained so much Spirital pressure he blew off the right part of his mask making him an Arrancar. Then Aizen came along and held out his hand and then he became Espada number 1.

Naruto was still alone, he never socialized, heck he barely spoke 2 words a day, unless of course he was speaking to Aizen.

Aizen was probably the closest thing he had to a friend.

One day Aizen summoned him to act as a body guard for high reatsui seeking hollows for Kurosaki Isshin's newly born son, Ichigo.

Ichigo only saw him once but that was when he was 5 or 6 after his mom died. They had a conversation.

**Ichigo was crying and crying and crying. Yesterday was his moms funeral and nothing could stop the water works.**

"**You know I never knew my parents but I know the feeling of loss." A voice said.**

**The voice was warm and gentle yet slightly rough. Ichigo looked over to his right and saw a 18 year old with the most yellow spiky hair and had strange thin lines on his cheeks, three for each.**

"**So don't go down the path of revenge." The man said. "Why would I want revenge though? It was just an image." The young boy replied. "It was just my fault. My fault! MY FAULT!" The boy screeched before sobbing hysterically. " No it wasn't, it was the work of a hollow. (Insert Rukia explanation plus Arrancar explanation) This hollow ate your mothers soul. Don't seek revenge, seek justice Ichi-kun. Good bye!" Ruffling the boys hair with a grin and with that he disappeared.**

Before Naruto died he promised something to Sakura:

**Never to forget them…**

**And he never did.**


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Hoja de Naruto Uzumaki means in Spanish, Blade of Naruto Uzumaki or Leaf of Naruto Uzumaki and _italic_=thoughts and **bold**=flashback

Naruto never ever even forgot one second of Konoha. Not a drop. So that was why he was upset that he had to fight what was left remaining of the Konoha 12. Only 10 of them remained, all captains, Naruto was also excited about the thing he was about to do, the thing that no hollow has ever done: infiltrate Sereitei.

Aizen had sent him to do so, so that Ichigo and his friends would have a smoother time rescuing Rukia. He was now walking over Seireitei's force field then stopped and looked for the sign, sure enough a ball of reatsui came flying and hit the force field dead on then exploding. "Now." Naruto pummeled trough the force field and on to the ground soundlessly. "Now to start the meeting crash." The Arrancar said with glee.

"Corte Cero." A thin grey cero, the size of a pinky, erupted from Naruto's index finger. It pierced a wall rather than implode then he moved the cero over a building and cut it… in two. Then Naruto did a full 360 degree spin and cut Sereitei in half… but strangely enough he seemingly made sure not to cut any shinigami.

With the Captains (in the remains of the meeting room)

"We believe the cause of this is a single individual. Probably the single ryoka that came after the others." Said Shino, Captain of the 12th division. Suddenly, everyone turned their heads towards the sound of walls cracking then breaking. "Oi, Aizen get a move on. I ain't got all day." The sound of walls breaking was coming closer. Until finally the last wall cracked and broke and Uzumaki stood in all his glory. "And who are you?" Neji, captain of the 6th division asked. "Now, now not the time for introductions. That is because, Hyuuga-san you already know me." Naruto answered.

"Now Aizen-sama may you please get the Hogyoku, now." Naruto said, ending in a impatient tone. All of the captains (excluding Tosen and Aizen) tensed at the word 'Hogyoku'. "What do you plan on using the Hogyoku for, Arrancar?" Sarutobi asked

"You mean what does _Aizen_ want to do with the Hogyoku Jiji?" Naruto corrected. "Naruto, Naruto always giving the plan away at any given moment." Aizen said with a sigh. "Very well I will retrieve the Hogyoku with Tosen. Take care of them."

"You don't actually believe you can take down 11 captains, even if 2 have betrayed us." Said Kiba, Captain of the 7th division. "Yes even if you can cut things, what you can't hit, you can't cut." Said Hinata, Captain of the 2nd division. Suddenly blood spewed out of her abdomen. "Well I just did cut you Hinata-san." Naruto contorted back while sheathing back his zanpaktou "One of the things I dislike the most about the Hyuugas is that they are awfully cocky." Hinata fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Now for Jiji." Naruto stated. "Stand back. I can't be sure your safe while I'm fighting." Hiruzen said. Sarutobi unsheathed his zanpaktou, slowly. "Stretch and destroy, Enma!" Suddenly Sarutobi's zanpaktou turned into long, thin pole. "Blow them away, Vientos Kitsune!" Naruto's whole right side was covered and his right hand was a claw (use your imagination). Enma stretched out to hit but was knocked over by an invisible force. Enma jabbed and jabbed again only to be blocked each time by an invisible force. Finally he saw an opening and went for it until it was stopped by a hand. Naruto's hand, walls were blown away due to the shock wave. "You done yet Jiji?" Naruto said. Blood gushed out of Sarutobi, who then fell, unconscious.

"How did you-"said Shikamaru, Captain of the 8th division but was quickly cut off when blood squirted out from his stomach. "Lets get this over with." Narto said coolly. Slash marks appeared on everyone but one person, the Captain of the 4th division, Sakura Haruno. "Go heal them." Naruto said while muttering under his breath 'Gomen Sakura-chan, Gomen everyone' and with that he faded into the wind before anyone could see his tears.

Naruto opened a garganta and disappeared with out a trace.

**He went into his room and cried silent tears. **

**Because the mask wasn't his heart.**

**No, his heart was still there, still having emotions.**

**It took the seal instead.**

**That hole in his stomach was where the seal used to be.**

**Naruto Uzumaki, a Hollow, has a heart.**


End file.
